Legendary Trainer
by Redlucario98
Summary: as a star splitted into 9 fragments the which give 9 trainers to power to use legendary pokemon and together they must stop an evil organization from using Kyurem and taking over the world (I do not own Total Drama or Pokemon credict goes to the orginal owners)


Hello everyone the name is Redlucario and I'm making this awsome story and if you read from the description above you would understand how the storyline goes. (Sorry if you thinks it's to much from the beyblade metal fury storyline)

As a night sky is filled with thousands of stars an observatory is currently scene at the point. Inside the observatory is a black boy, wearing red jacket, wears yellow shoes and glasses currently looking in the telescope. "Yes only a few more minutes and the star will come down, and it will be wether is goanna be used for good or evil. However before the star reaches the ground it was split into 9 fragments and it is reaveled that one of fell nearby the boy. Wha! What just happen?! I'm goanna have head to where the star hit and find out. As the boy reach closer and closer from where the star it astoned to find Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigiggas ine one place. They then told the boy in telepathy greetings Cameron you were chosen by the star fragment that fell out of the sky. At this point Cameron was suprised that they know his name. Your wish our comand do you wish to stop the evildoers from using a Kyurem for evil or do you wish to help them in there plot use Kyurem to take over the world. Cameron as he still was suprised that all of this had happened decieded to catch. I got to tell miss Gwen as Cameron begin running in in a south direction a mysterious man is watching from the a ship. As ordered an equally mysterious girl, with black hair, pale skin, and heels apeared and was told to find as much star fragments as you can and bring them to him. I guessed that using kyurem insen't as easy as it seems.

At another part of in a place called Castelia City a slim brunette thats tanned, wears purple tights is currently battling a muscian with a black hand on his green shirt, white, and on the field the musician is using a green cactus like pokemon called Maractus, while the brunte is using a big, black feathered, that looks like is wearing a hat called Honchkrow. As the maractus looked beat up as the musicain pleaded the brunette stop the battle. Then brunette told him that is something she won't do before she has to chance to user her attack a star fell onto her. What was that? Another star seemed to fell at another distance. Courtney then properly just seeing things. Now Honchkrow use BraveBird. As the gangster pokemon is cloaked with a blue it takled te cactus pokemon which resulted in knocking it out. A goth girl, wth a blue bra, blue hair, came to rush the muscian rescue Trent are you okay? Trent then replied I am but I can't say the same for Marctus. As the Maractus looked like it was uncoinsus I'll go talk to the pokemon center as the musicion said. Gwen had then turne her face toward the brunette. Courtney how could do this to my firend?! Courtney then replied by saying pokemon are tools that are used in battling and are nothing and Trent tried to battled but as a result he's to weak to face me. Unlike you Gwen. As Gwen froze and shock at what the brunette just said. Courtney thats true pokemon are friends that you must work together to help reach goals. Courtney then replied by saying looks like we have a differance of oppinion why don't we battle tomorow at that island over there. As she pointed at a deserted island. Fine.

As of the night makes everything look quiet. Gwen had a hard sleeping and said why can't I sleep? I have this weird urge go out somehow. maybe a few laps around the city wil help. As she begins walking she then hears a strange voice. Saying you have been by the star fragment Gwen. This suprised Gwen a little becuase the voice knows her name. She nocticed an underground in whci she came a cross. An underground cave but I have lived hear for a while and I didn't nocticed this. The voice then said its destiny. Gwen then stepped into the cave I don't think I never seen a cave like this before. She then noctices two stone which both awakened into Recshriam and Zeckrom at the same time. And then said wait until Courtney sees this.

In the mourning at the island they arrived both seemed ready to battle. Courtney then said I'm suprised you had showed. Gwen said Well I'm ready to bring. They both sent out a pokemon. Gwen had sent out Reshiriam why Courtney A blue pokemon that a light blue diamond on the front called Dialga. Trent who was watching was suprised at this. And said where did you get such powerful pokemon. Reshriam use Dragon Pulse as Reshriam a greenish blue sphere at Dialga. Courtney then comaded Dialga to counter with Flash cannon. As both attacks seem to collide and resulted in a explosion. Dialga use Acient Power as Dialga throws a glowing sphere light hits Reshiriam. Dialga has reiceved some sort of boost from the attacked. Trent then said whats with the boost. Courtney then replied saying Acient Power is a move that boosts Dialga's Attack, Defense, and Speed in one go. Gwen said it did what? Reshriam use Dragon Claw. However the move didn't did much on it. Dialga use finish the him off with Flash Cannnon. However Gwen said quickly se Flamethrower. As a result of another explosion they both tied. Courtney sent out another pokemon this one is the legendary Pakia. Which suprised Gwen she had another. Gwen then sent out her Second Legendary Zeckrom. Zeckrom use stone edge. As several stones has been fired at Palkia. Palkia was commanded to use Aura Sphere which broke throught thw stones and hit Zeckrom. Courtney then said lets face Gwen I have defeated you though I am suprised that you had those pokemon and had evenly matched. Gwen sorry Courtney but as I beleive in the my pokemon the only who's going down is you. Zekrom use Fusion Bolt. Palkia Dragon Pulse. However Palkia's attack did nothing Zeckrom add collided with Palkia. As a result Palkia had fainted it reaveled that Gwen had won. As both Trent and Gwen cheered Courtney bis suprised at her smirked that at that battle that she didn't reaveled every pokemon. But was still angry that she lost. Consider yourself lucky Gwen. I'll get back at you soon. As she said as she left the island.

At the docks Cameron was running to find Gwen however the same mysterious girl that was sent here smirked at Cameron.

I hope you guys like it so far I'll make more soon. I think it looks good.


End file.
